Electrochemical power sources are the power source of choice for portable devices. It is known that long-term operation with attractive power/voltage outputs of electrochemical power sources is enhanced via the use of peripherals that provide either continuous, intermittent or even a single addition of chemicals involved in the energy production. The operations that perform these additions normally require additional energy from external sources. Tapping into surrounding power sources can potentially eliminate or reduce the need of power from a peripheral battery. Other choices to address this problem have been the use of dissolution of solid materials, in-situ production of chemical via the addition of common materials, such as water, to control the release of chemicals involved in the energy producing reactions.
However, certain electrochemical power sources use materials that either are not solid or simply do not dissolve in an appropriate manner over time to allow a more precise level of control to improve galvanic reactions.
The emerging technology of encapsulated nanoparticles plays a critical role in the development of delivery systems for various industrial and practical applications due to the versatility, control, and future potential of the design of these systems. A commonly used power generation technique involves aluminum as a battery anode. In this technology, however, it is difficult to control the release of the chemicals, which then lowers the efficiency of the overall power system. Additionally, it is necessary to control the production of energy efficiently to provide longer battery lifetimes.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved method and system for the controlled release of the chemicals necessary for energy production in an electrochemical cell.